Winter Drawings
by happy mess inside a cup
Summary: Deciding to rip out the crappy drawing, I was halfway done until a gloved hand stopped me. I looked up to the source and my heart skipped a beat. ONESHOT.


**DISCLAMER: I don't own TDI/A...i just own a notebook where i write stuff in**

**A/N: i found this in meh notebook...i don't really recall writing this, i think it was during first period, but i thought chu would like to read one of the many oneshots i have so...**

**ON WITH THE ONESHOT  
**

***Gwen's POV***

I walked along the pathway towards school. Shivering while walking as the snow crunched beneath my boots, I looked around at the scenery covered in snow. I decided to sit down on a nearby bench, brushing off the snow while taking my pencil and notebook out. The tip of my pencil was dull from so much use. Ignoring that, I looked at the landscape and tried my best to capture its beauty on paper. The snow was untouched, except for my footprints. I woke up early to make sure no one ruined the landscape before I drew it. Looking down at my work, once again, I groaned at the horridness of it.

"Stupid dull pencil," I muttered under my breath, decorating the air with my own breath, as I started tearing out the paper, preparing to throw it away. I heard the satisfying sharp sound of the paper being torn from its home, the notebook. Suddenly, a gloved hand stopped my bare one. Looking down in irritation at the hand, wondering whose it was and why the hell they didn't want me to tear my crappy drawing out.

"Hey, babe," Duncan said to me, his green and black hair glittering with snowflakes, even when the sun didn't shine on it. His stunning teal eyes twinkled with amusement and curiosity.

"Duncan," I complained while slightly laughing, but still determined to rip out my attempt to draw.

"Why do you want to throw this away, Sweetheart?" Duncan asked me, curiosity becoming the dominant emotion in his eyes, amusement starting to fade. His eyes really did look beautiful with that teal color…shaking away those thoughts, hoping they'd just go away like the snowflakes, I replied to his question.

"Because it's crappy, why else?" I retaliated, stating the obvious.

"No it ain't; it's better than anything I could _ever_ draw, babe," he said softly.

"But the pencil is dull," I argued back.

"Well, here," he said, handing me a pencil. "Draw me a masterpiece," he said stubbornly, taking a seat next to me.

"Fine," I whispered and drew the pencil o the paper, it making sharp or soft grey marks, depending how I wanted it, in contrast with the white paper I was using. I tried not looking at Duncan, so I made sure my landscape made me turn away from him, he distracted me without knowing it sometimes. It was hard to capture the beauty of nature for me around people, but Duncan found a way to put me at ease. Satisfied with my work, a little while later, still early, I showed it to Duncan. His eyes widened, I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"It's almost as beautiful as you," he murmured so quietly, the only thing that gave it away was his lips, which were sparkling with snowflakes.

"Talented?" he asked, jokingly, raising his voice to a normal level so I could hear him.

"I don't know," I admitted, shivering. He put his arm around me on the bench, hoping I wouldn't be cold.

"Babe, if you can draw this," he said, nodding to my most recent drawing. "You're talented," he concluded while giving me one of those stupid smiles that took my breath away.

"Thank you," I whispered, sincere and flattered that he thought I was a good artist.

Looking up at him, I saw the usually him, nearly covered in water droplets from the snow. The thing that I noticed most, though, was that our faces were a few inches apart.

"Gwen, no need for thanking; it's the truth. You are talented and beautiful while I am sexy," he said softly, making me slightly giggle.

I couldn't take it anymore.

This small 'crush' has gotten out of hand for me, so I decided to take a risk.

I kissed him.

His lips were warm on mine and, shockingly, he kissed me back. It was one of the most passionate kisses I've ever shared with someone.

When we broke apart, each of us breathing heavily, he whispered, "I love you, Gwen."

I could not describe how great it felt for him to say that. I knew that was gonna be one of the best moments of my life right there.

"I love you too, Duncan," I whispered, realizing those words were the truth as I said them.

Staying there in contentment, we stayed in the same spot for a long time, knowing that we were going to end up together, knowing we would stay that way until we both died. I didn't mind staying with him forever, in my opinion. I knew he felt the same way every time I looked in his eyes too.

**A/N: Not the best one i've ever written...but i'd like chur opinion c: so...**

**FEEL IT!**

**TOUCH IT!**

**SATISFY IT!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/  
**


End file.
